justcausefandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:GMRE
By policy, long talk pages get archived. See the archives for any previous discussions on this page: Archive 1; Archive 2; Archive 3; Archive 4; Archive 5; Archive 6; Archive 7; Archive 8; Archive 9: Archive 10; Archive 11; Archive 12; Archive 13; Archive 14; Archive 15; Archive 16, Archive 17; Archive 18; Archive 19 and Archive 20. Goodbye I will probably be back [[User:Anonymous230385|'Anonymous'230385]] [[User talk:Anonymous230385|'Any questions? Wanna talk?']] 18:38, October 14, 2018 (UTC)` :Noted. Likely in a couple of weeks then. GMRE (talk) 20:44, October 14, 2018 (UTC) Actually a lot sooner than I thought UNHC requested my original blog post on all the rare vehicles in San Esperito and I discovered all the wiki blog posts have disappeared Like this and that lead nowhere ...is this more Wikia BS or did a hacker actually delete all the blog posts on this wiki? Because I still have blog posts on other wikis [[User:Anonymous230385|'Anonymous'230385]] [[User talk:Anonymous230385|'Any questions? Wanna talk?']] 00:42, October 18, 2018 (UTC) :Kronos must have turned them off again. The trouble with blogs is that when they are deactivated, they become impossible to see. I guess this means that we should copy all our blogs to some different type of pages. Like "User:GMRE/Archived blog 1" and such. Then we can safely turn them off and forget about the bogs feature. GMRE (talk) 15:41, October 18, 2018 (UTC) ::Um... well... **** [[User:Anonymous230385|'Anonymous'230385]] [[User talk:Anonymous230385|'Any questions? Wanna talk?']] 15:58, October 18, 2018 (UTC) :::I forgot to mention. I turned them back on already. GMRE (talk) 16:01, October 18, 2018 (UTC) ::::*sigh* [[User:Anonymous230385|'Anonymous'230385]] [[User talk:Anonymous230385|'Any questions? Wanna talk?']] 16:03, October 18, 2018 (UTC) Posts Thank you GMRE, I have been reading your Just Cause posts for a while now. I look forward to adding pages to this Wiki, but I'm looking more forward to JC4's release. Black Hand 001 (talk) 20:19, October 15, 2018 (UTC) :Thanks. GMRE (talk) 20:29, October 15, 2018 (UTC) Interlanguage links Hi! Can I add a French interlanguage link on your main page? :) Hypsoline (talk) 12:14, October 22, 2018 (UTC) :What specific link? Can you post it here first? It's fine if your french wikia will get a similar link to us. GMRE (talk) 16:59, October 22, 2018 (UTC) ::Sure, I put a link to your wiki and the other languages wikis. Here it is: French Just Cause Wiki. Hypsoline (talk) 15:38, October 24, 2018 (UTC) :::Just added it. GMRE (talk) 17:10, October 24, 2018 (UTC) ::::Thank you! Hypsoline (talk) 08:42, October 25, 2018 (UTC) Can you proofread the article Joya Del Sol --Vageta35 (talk) 17:09, October 26, 2018 (UTC) :Seems you guys already did. GMRE (talk) 17:27, October 26, 2018 (UTC) New articles Ok I apologize I will wait for the game befor making new articles Vageta35 (talk) 18:16, October 30, 2018 (UTC) :Okay. GMRE (talk) 18:24, October 30, 2018 (UTC) dots after bullet points I see a major error in the headwords/bullet points - can we please get rid of all the unnecessary dots, since they aren't set in lists usually? The completion list of Porto Vena, for example: *Antenna Tower. *Circuit Breakers. *2 Core Electrical Units. *... Also, this should become part of the Manual of Style. A. T. Field (talk) 14:12, November 4, 2018 (UTC) :We have them here everywhere and that's not going to change. A sentence ends with a punctuation mark. Sometimes when there's only a single word after the bullet, it may seem like they're all the same sentence, but if each line is counted as a separate sentence (as is often the case when there's lots of text in there, they are definitely different sentences. :And you just made 2 errors right here. Your heading began with a lower case letter and you seem to have copied the links in "visual editor", which automatically added lots of unnecessary invisible code and turned the links into external links. I removed the invisible code in "source editor". GMRE (talk) 14:48, November 4, 2018 (UTC) ::Wow, what a scolding anwer. A. T. Field (talk) 17:00, November 4, 2018 (UTC) :::First of all, *answer :::Second, while the manual of style may not mention it :::This part of page structure is everywhere. Unless someone explicitly thinks there's something wrong to it, they stay. And even if it gets down to that, there still has to be a vote to remove the dots or not. :::Third, watch your tone. [[User:Anonymous230385|'Anonymous'230385]] [[User talk:Anonymous230385|'Any questions? Wanna talk?']] 19:27, November 4, 2018 (UTC) I didn't actually mean to scold. It's fine to point things out, if you think there's a problem. GMRE (talk) 19:33, November 4, 2018 (UTC) I'll be back I refuse the accept the results of my country's election [[User:Anonymous230385|'Anonymous'230385]] [[User talk:Anonymous230385|'Any questions? Wanna talk?']] 03:39, November 7, 2018 (UTC) :Wikipedia articles for those elections are confusing, but if I interpreted them correctly, the Donalds crew won. GMRE (talk) 07:06, November 7, 2018 (UTC) :According to news sites it's even more confusing. Apparently the other party made some gains in another part of the government. GMRE (talk) 07:14, November 7, 2018 (UTC) Hello! I am new to this webpage, but I already love it! Hope to hear from you soon : ). Atuwa :Hi. GMRE (talk) 12:46, November 10, 2018 (UTC) There's a weapon not on the JC4 wepons page at 6:30 in this video: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=8kj1I6_5J5s The Barbaro machine gun It's uneditable for me so since you're an admin im just telling you. TOAG (talk) 20:58, November 10, 2018 (UTC)